Within the field of cutting tools used in high speed milling, there are many examples of indexable cutting inserts having two clamping bores, removably retained in an insert receiving pocket of a cutting body.
FR 2837732 discloses a milling tool having a cylindrical shaped cutting body with two flutes extending rearwardly from a front surface thereof, each flute having an insert receiving pocket with an indexable cutting insert retained therein. Each cutting insert has opposing upper and lower surfaces, with two clamping bores extending therethrough, and a longitudinally extending channel formed in the lower surface. Two clamping screws extend through the two clamping bores, and each clamping screw engages a threaded bore in a seat surface of the insert receiving pocket. A radially inner side wall of the channel is clamped against a corresponding side surface of a shoulder formed on the seat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,507 discloses a milling tool having a cylindrical shaped cutting body with two flutes extending rearwardly from a front surface thereof, each flute having an insert receiving pocket with an indexable cutting insert retained therein. Each cutting insert has opposing upper and lower surfaces, with two clamping bores extending therethrough, and circular recessed portions formed at the openings of the clamping bores on the lower surface. Two clamping screws extend through the two clamping bores, and each clamping screw engages a threaded bore in a seat surface of the insert receiving pocket. Circular engagement protrusions are formed at the openings of the threaded bores on the seat surface, and the circular recessed portions engage the circular engagement protrusions.